A Sweet Friendship
by ritzy-kun
Summary: Miyako invites Hikari over to her family shop to spend the night and her parents are sleeping. The two camp out in the candy section at the back of the store. The two begin exploring the uses candy can serve to two bored girls. Digimon 02 / Miyako/Hikari Yuri.


**Title: **A Sweet Friendship  
**Series: **Digimon 02  
**Paring: **Miyako/Hikari  
**Genre: **Romance/Friendship  
**Rating: **M  
**Type: **One-Shot [2,017 Words]

Hikari walked over to Miyako's house at around 7 in the evening, the purple haired girl had invited her to stay the night to talk and hang out. Knocking on the door to the housing part of the complex, the young female resident answered, greeting the brown haired Digidestined with a grin. "Hey Hikari, glad you could come!" Pushing up her glasses, Miyako invited the other inside, and they put bags in Miyako's room, then Hikari's arm was grabbed, leading her back to the door.

"I got an idea I think you'll like!" The bandana wearing girl smiled again, opening the door quietly.

"What about your parents?" Hikari didn't like where this was going, for now, and tugged Miyako back.

Turning, Miyako laid a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "It's fine, I have the store key and they're fast asleep!" Hikari just sighed and went along with her. Going into the store, Miyako ran down an aisle and hailed Hikari with a whisper. "This way!" Turning she ran further down and Hikari had a hard time seeing. She took out a small flashlight in her pocket, turning it on. The other girl had told her to bring it but what for Hikari had no idea.

Turning around the corner, Hikari nearly crashed into Miyako, had she not seen the other girl's shoes in the light of her flashlight. "Woah!" She stopped, grabbing onto the purplette's shoulder. "What are we doing?"

"We're gonna be having some sweets tonight!" Grabbing Hikari's hand, Miyako lead her as far back as the walls allowed, into the candy section of the store. Kneeling down on the floor, the hostess beckoned her guest to sit with her. "Have you ever wondered what you could do with this stuff?" Reaching up with the light of Hikari's flashlight shining, she pulled open a container and grabbed a stick of Peppermint, sighing as the sweet smell filled the air around them.

"Um….No." The brunette was a bit confused as to what Miyako was getting at. She didn't have much of a sweet tooth, mostly just ice cream and soft drinks. She got on the floor, and saw Miyako licking the Peppermint stick in her hand. "Why did you want me over? It's more than just to talk, I can tell…."

Removing the stick from her mouth she licked at her lips, marveling at the sweet taste in her mouth. "Well Hikari….lemme put it this way. I know someone better for you to be hanging with than anyone else." She pointed a finger at herself. "Me of course! Who else than your own Jeogress partner!" She inserted the Peppermint stick back into her mouth.

"I don't get it? We're already friends Miyako, what else is there?" Hikari almost surely knew what she'd say, though she didn't want to hear it she stayed where she was, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"I like you, plain and simple." Smiling around the candy she took Hikari's hand. "Haven't you ever been curious?"

Cocking a brow, the brunette looked at the other. "Maybe…..but I know I don't swing that way."

"Oh come on! I'm sure curious….and I wouldn't mind it…with you…." Miyako swiveled the stick in her mouth, her eyes bright and smiling, as she gazed at Hikari.

"I-I don't know…..It wouldn't be right."

"I _know_ you want to…."

"But what if-" Hikari was cut off by a daring move from the other girl. Miyako suddenly bent forward, placing her lips on Hikari's daringly, causing the other girl to blush bright red and try to pull away. "M-Miyako!"

"You _want_ to~ It won't hurt, I promise." She pushed the Hikari to the floor, her long hair brushing her face as Miyako leaned over, continuing to kiss her.

Hikari tried not to like the kiss as Miyako began to nibble on her lip, and she could taste Peppermint in her mouth, making it water. "Mmmm!"

Leaning back and breaking the kiss, Miyako removed her glasses and bandana, placing them on the floor. She took off her shoes, also removing Hikari's as the girl squirmed under Miyako. "Hey, lay still!" Finally getting shoes off, she went for the socks, Hikari being the only one wearing them. Moving to sit at the brunette's legs she let Hikari sit up, slipping the cover over her right foot off and into her shoe.

"What are you going to do?" Her voice was a bit confused and scared; Miyako had never acted like this before.

"I'm going to make you feel good, you're so tense now." Bringing Hikari's foot to her mouth Miyako put out her tongue and started to suck on the other girl's toes. She thought this as good a place as any to start; she didn't mind the taste so much, salty with a hint of flowers. Hikari had obviously showered before arriving.

"S-Stop it!" Hikari felt her stomach flip as Miyako sucked on her toes, the action somehow arousing and startling her, and her nipples slowly got hard. A shiver ran through her body as Miyako's hand moved up her leg, to caress a thigh, causing the brunette to lean back and gasp, bracing her hand on the floor.

"I won't stop; you'll just need to learn to like this Hikari." As Hikari pushed against the wall with her back, Miyako worked from her toes and up her leg stretching over the other girl, straddling her body now. "It's an adventure! Perfecto!" She looked at Hikari shivering and saw her chest. "Wow, you seem skittish." Inching a hand, she pinched a nipple over her shirt, and Hikari groaned, cheeks flushing red.

"Ahhh, Miyako…" The contact was beginning to feel good, though in her mind Hikari felt it was wrong. She pushed back against the wall, arching into the purple haired girl's touch, her toes curling.

Miyako came forward to kiss her again, moving a hand inside Hikari's shirt, taking it over her head just before the kiss, and then cupping one side of her chest in a hand. Both girls were fairly well shaped, though they were still young and had just hit puberty years before. Miyako rubbed her hand against Hikari's bra encased chest, still feeling her nipple hard beneath her fingers.

They kissed hard, shoving tongues and moving to the floor altogether, Miyako's shirt coming off in the process and with it, both bras and soon both girls were topless. Blinking at Miyako's chest Hikari blushed, the purple haired girl was a bit larger than herself and she felt bad seeing another girl this way. "Um….how far are we gonna go?" Again, there was another scared question from her lips.

Bringing a hand down to rub inside Hikari's thigh, Miyako grabbed another Peppermint stick and waved it in the brunette's face. Smelling the candy her mouth watered again, she had eaten dinner a few hours ago but now felt hungry again with the candy in front of her face. "As far as we can, and we have this to help~" Licking the stick she kissed Hikari, who moved up and kissed back hard, hungry for the sweet taste of the candy on Miyako's lips. Shivering she scooted closer to Miyako, feeling the girl's hand still rubbing her thigh and she began to move up and down against it, jostling the hand and coaxing it to her crotch, groaning as fingers rubbed through her shorts and panties.

Hikari's hand moved to play with the purplette's chest, fondling her breasts shyly, and seeing a pleasured expression come to her face. "Is this good?" She lightly pinched the nipples, both bright and perky against her smooth fingers. Miyako nodded and continued to rub at the brunette's crotch feeling her begin to get wet and then she moved the stick of candy to Hikari's lips and pushed it inside watching as she hungrily licked at it, candy stickiness running down her face. _'Be brave Hilkari! Just do what comes naturally, it does feel good!'_

"Are you hungry Hikari? Well there's more candy~" Miyako reached over Hikari to another box, containing Gummy Bears, grabbing a handful, and placing them in-between her breasts. "Wouldn't this be a fun way to eat these? For both of us!" She smiled and let the other girl sit up and she watched Hikari blush and smile, unsure about it. "Go on, I don't mind, really!" Shyly the brunette took hold of Miyako's chest on the sides of her rib cage and began to lick at the chest before her. Tasting the new candy her budding curiousness and eagerness to get food into her stomach drove her forward as her face began to burrow between the breasts and she licked up the Bears, hearing Miyako moan in pleasure and feeling herself get even more excited through her shorts and in Miyako's hand from her touch.

Removing her face from where the candy had been hidden, Hikari nipped at Miyako's nipples, and grabbed the Peppermint stick from her. She brought it to her lips, sucking on it, and then touched it to the purple haired girl's nipples, hearing her give another soft moan from the sensation of the wet and sticky candy on her body. "Now it's my turn." She moved the stick down to trace Miyako's belly button, and came to her sleep pants she wore. Tugging at them with the Peppermint stick she felt the other's hand stop, but didn't care, it was Miyako's turn to have some candy.

Now with Miyako on the floor positions were reversed and Hikari held the stick of Peppermint just under the waistline of Miyako's sleep pants, tugging them down to reveal her underwear, which were already slightly wet. Poking at it with the candy she felt the other girl flinch and gasp, screwing her eyes shut. "How about we see what you've got. I am pretty curious now." Tugging aside the underwear, Hikari moved down to nuzzle the wetness down in-between Miyako's legs.

"Hikari, ohhhh!" Her body shook as she felt Hikari mover along her crotch, poking her tongue, then the stick down and pressing hard, sucking on her clit with her lips, the candy stick slowly being pushed in and dragged slowly out, feeling amazing and odd at the same time as a shiver erupted in her body, and she groaned as Hikari moved the candy in and out.

Taking the short stick out slowly, Hikari searched for a longer piece in the box, and found one to her enjoyment. Sitting up she removed her own undergarments and after prepping herself with a few fingers, Hikari maneuvered herself level with Miyako, and lightly pressed against the stick, pushing it into Miyako and herself at the same time. Scissoring their legs between each body, both girls began to go back and forth on the stick, moaning and shaking.

The sensations they felt were amazing, and both girls felt themselves ready to put out, and their muscles clenched on the stick. They played with their own bodies, smiling at one another and finally the moment came. Both girls clenched their eyes shut with a long groan, hurtling themselves onto the stick and a bit of fluid came out from each girl's body, dripping down the Peppermint stick. When it was over, Hikari sat up and slowly removed herself from the stick as Miyako pushed the rest out.

They lay on the floor, legs wrapped around one another, panting and worn out. Sharing another kiss they moved together to curl up in one another's arms. "Wow. That was fun…" Miyako spoke quietly and looked at Hikari who smiled back.

The brunette had fun too, and it wasn't like what she had thought it to be, it was enjoyable. "The candy did help haha." She laughed and snuggled against the other, who began to stroke her short hair, smiling.

They both fell asleep after pulling a blanket over their bodies. And they woke to candy all around them the next day. That morning they set to cleaning up and getting dressed, as it was nearly an hour before Miyako's parents came down to open shop. The two girls never looked at a Peppermint stick and Gummy Bears the same way again, always sharing a laugh about their time together, as friends, nothing more.


End file.
